A Week Away
by Broe929
Summary: How did Punk and AJ do spending their first full week apart since marriage? Just a short little one-shot.


**A/N: Just a short little one-shot about how Punk and AJ spent their week apart. I own nothing BTW :)**

* * *

**A Week Away**

* * *

AJ was sitting backstage smiling as she scrolled through her phone. It was only five and she had a few more hours until Raw would be starting up so she spent her free time following all the updates on the APMA's which Punk would be working tonight. She saw a few pictures of him all dressed up and clean-shaven and couldn't help but miss him, but she knew he was really looking forward to this event and she also knew how nervous he was.

_"I think this is a bad idea I'm going to blow it off" Punk told her as he rolled over in the bed to face her_

"_You are not blowing this off. You're going to be great, besides why are you so nervous? That's not like you" AJ noted with a faint smile _

"_It's different" Punk reminded her "I've never done anything like this before" _

"_You already know half of the artists that are going to be there" AJ told him "Besides all you have to do is talk and believe me you are a great talker so stop fussing you'll be great" _

"_I guess, I wish you could be there" Punk noted causing her to frown slightly _

"_I wish you could be at Battleground" AJ said to him as well and he also frowned _

"_Yea" Punk sighed rolling onto his back looking up at the ceiling "You're going to kick ass with or without me there" he assured her resting his arm behind his head _

"_And so are you" she smiled resting her chin on his chest and looking up at him giving him a chaste kiss "I'm really going to miss you" she said looking up at him _

"_It's a week" Punk reminded her running his hand through her hair "We've done it before"_

"_I've gotten so used to you though" she pouted _

"_I'll be in constant touch with you" he promised her "And you can always meet me in San Diego"_

"_If I even get pictured at Comic Con I will be fined so fast it will make my head spin" AJ smirked "Showing up at an event like that without Vince's approval is a real quick way to get my title yanked off of my waist" _

"_I can't wait until your contract is up" Punk groaned "You would have had so much fun at Comic Con"_

"_I'm jealous enough" AJ sighed sadly _

"_I'll bring you back something" Punk promised_

"_Really?" she asked anxiously causing him to smirk _

"_Of course" Punk told her "So where are you off to this week?" _

"_Oklahoma I think" AJ said unsurely _

"_I hope you know for sure since you're leaving in the morning" Punk snorted _

"_I'm pretty sure that's it" AJ smirked_

"_Well when you know can you let me know?" Punk mocked and she nodded "Do you have travel arrangements in place?"_

"_I'm going to be with Paige" AJ told him and he nodded _

"_Good" Punk said to her "I hate you traveling by yourself I wish you would just take the bus. It's really just collecting dust on the street" _

"_What am I going to do with such a big bus?" she laughed "I've been doing just fine on my own thank you very much" _

"_I still don't like it" Punk groaned "But I'll feel better knowing you're not completely on your own"_

"_I'm more concerned about you wandering around a rock music show with gorgeous women eyeing you in your sexy suit" AJ said to him causing him to let out a laugh _

"_I've got this now" Punk said holding up his left hand "It means off the market"_

"_You're going to wear it to the show?" AJ asked _

"_Are you kidding?" Punk questioned "I'm not taking this off the entire week- well actually ever for that matter"_

"_Good." she smiled kissing him quickly and pulled away "You're going to be so great tomorrow I'm really proud of you"_

"_Thanks" he smiled "But we will be apart for a week" he said with a sigh as he rolled on top of AJ "I'd like to leave you with something to remember me by" _

AJ smiled as she saw more pictures pop up and read the great reviews Punk was getting.

"I'd ask what you were smiling at but I think I already know" a familiar voice said causing AJ to look up and saw her longtime friend standing there "Are you going to come over and say his Mrs. Brooks?" Celeste teased causing AJ to jump off the crate she was sitting on and jump into her friends' arms

"Hi" AJ squealed as Celeste laughed

"Hi back" Celeste said as AJ unwrapped herself from Celeste and stood on her feet "You still do that spider monkey thing, huh?"

"Punk likes it" AJ teased as Celeste let out a laugh

"I bet he does" Celeste said still giggling "You seriously look great April" she said to her friend "You're all toned and tan"

"Hawaii will do that to you" AJ said to her

"Well I hope the trip was worth missing my wedding" Celeste said causing AJ to frown "I'm kidding!" she assured her friend "I told you it was fine and I'm glad you had a good time. You seem happy"

"I am" AJ smiled "And you seem happy too. How is PJ?"

"Great" Celeste beamed "I really thought I'd miss this place but knowing he's waiting for me at home and I don't have to rush out on him every other day to work it nice"

"Yea" AJ said softly fumbling with her phone

"I'm sorry I didn't meant anything by that" Celeste said to her quickly "I wasn't taking a dig at you I swear"

"I know" AJ smiled "It's just this week Punk has a lot going on and I'm not going to see him until next week. It's the longest we've been apart since we got married"

"I'm sure you two will survive it" Celeste smirked "He's been cooped up for six months now I'm sure he's busting at the seems to do something besides play hockey games"

"You'd be surprised" AJ smirked "Look" she said passing her phone over to Celeste to show her a picture of Punk from tonight's red carpet event "Doesn't he look great?"

"Wow" Celeste said in awe "I don't think I can remember a time he was cleanly-shaved before. All the women are going to be all over him" she said passing AJ back her phone as she glared at Celeste "It's a joke!" she laughed throwing her arm around AJ and walking down the hall with her

* * *

After receiving her in-ring 'beat down' from Paige she headed to the trainers office to ice her neck for a few minutes since she landed on it funny when she went over the announcers' table. She picked up her phone and saw a message from Punk.

'_You ok?' _the message read simply and she smiled at the thought of him stopping everything he was doing at the show just to make sure she was ok. AJ had called and told him earlier this would be happening but he was still had to make sure she was ok

'_Better than ok, you look great btw. I'm going to need you to wear that suit for me next week when I see you so I can properly take it off of you' _she smiled as she sent the text back. AJ was surprised when she felt her phone vibrate less than a minute later

'_Are we finally going to role-play? I'm down for that' _was his response which caused her to let out a snort

'_Yea you're going to be an extremely attractive retired wrestler and I'm going to be the WWE Diva's champion' _she wrote back

'_Lame…I'll come up with something better. I love you and I'll call you as soon as I'm done here. Be safe' _he replied

* * *

AJ had flown back to Chicago on Tuesday morning and being in the house she shared with Punk without him made her miss him even more. She also had nothing to do and found herself cleaning and re-arranging her closet with her free time. She also kept in constant touch with Punk and was happy he was enjoying himself and even was able to grab dinner with Paul Heyman who was also working Comic Con. She flew out early and met up with AJ. The two bonded a bit, shopping in the mall together and eating lunch together. AJ was really thankful for having Paige with Tamina, Punk and Celeste all gone she needed a buddy to travel with and Paige wasn't bad company. They were very similar in a lot of ways. While eating lunch with Paige the two were discussing their upcoming houseshow matches when she saw she had a text message.

"Is that the hubby?" the brit questioned sipping on a glass of water

"Yea" AJ smiled grabbing her phone "He's like a little kid in a candy shop this week. He hung out with rock stars on Monday and now he's among all of his fellow nerds" she glanced over the text and her eyes widened

"What is it?" Paige frowned

"He found a very rare comic book" AJ told Paige "He wants to buy it"

"How cool" Paige smiled

"You're not a nerd like us" AJ smirked at her "A rare comic book could be thousands of dollars"

"For a book with pictures?" Paige asked with her mouth opened wide in shock "That's ridiculous" AJ typed back and waited for her phone to go back off which it did

"He wants to buy a $175,000 comic book" AJ told her new friend who looked horrified

"You better nip that in the bud" Paige laughed "That's crazy!"

"It's actually not a bad deal" AJ said to her seriously "I'm a nerd like him" she told Paige "I get it"

"You're going to let him buy it?" Paige asked stunned

"He can do whatever he wants" AJ said to her as she typed away with a smile "But he needs to be sensible"

"What are you going to say?" Paige questioned

"You don't want to know" AJ smiled placing her phone down

Punk looked down at his phone and opened the message from AJ which he hoped read 'go for it! It's a steal!' but there was a longer message attached and he knew she wasn't going to go for this. If anyone was more sensible with money than him it was AJ.

_'Sweet deal…go for it. But I hope the comic can dress up for you as a sexy Harley Quinn on Wednesday night and give you the thrill of your life… the choice is yours puddin'_

Punk rolled his eyes to the back of his head and let out a groan

"Are you going to take it?" the man asked who was selling it "I've got someone else willing to take it" Punk picked up the comic one last time then handed it over to the man

"No I'm not going to take it" Punk said almost bitterly

"Are you sure?" the man asked. Punk looked back at the message and huffed in annoyance

"Damn it" he muttered to himself "No"

"Wife got you on a tight leash?" the man laughed

"Something like that" Punk muttered as he walked away and quickly dialed AJ's number

"You better not be messing with me. I just turned down one of the best comic book deals of a lifetime" Punk warned as soon as he heard AJ answer the phone

"Would I do that to you?" AJ replied smoothly "I'm actually really looking forward to it"

"I thought you said no role-play" Punk reminded her

"I've changed my mind" she said simply "Are you having fun?"

"A lot actually" Punk admitted "But I wish you were here. You'd be having the time of your life"

"Don't remind me" she groaned "I can't wait to get my Kitana and Harley Quinn stuff by the way"

"How did you know about that?" Punk asked stunned. He had picked her up a few items but he was most excited about the Kitana plush he had gotten her, the mortal kombat character was hard to come by

"Someone tweeted about it" AJ told him happily "I'm very excited thank you"

"I hate social media" Punk groaned

"I like it" AJ said to him "I know where you are at every minute of every day"

"Creepy" Punk laughed "What are you doing by the way?"

"I'm having lunch with Paige right now" AJ told him "Then were going to head straight to the arena"

"Alright I love you" Punk told her

"I love you too and if you want the comic go back and get it" AJ encouraged "It is a good deal"

"Nah" Punk said brushing it off "It would be a waste. I'd be too afraid to read it and ruin it"

"Ok I can't wait to see you have fun and please for the love of Goku stop eating bugs" she said and she would hear him laugh

"They're not bad" Punk told her

"Gross I kiss that mouth" AJ reminded him "Brush your teeth, I'll call you after my match" she told him then hung up

* * *

The next day AJ was really starting to miss Punk. She spent most of the night with him on the phone after he filmed the nerdist podcast and she was looking more forward to going home then to being on TV Monday or her match with Paige.

As AJ and Paige headed into the arena they stopped for a few photos then headed inside.

"I really admire your no touching rule" Paige told AJ as they placed their bags inside the Diva's locker room

"Oh" AJ smirked knowing Paige was referring to AJ telling asking an older male fan not touch her "It took me a long time to build up that courage"

"Now honestly is that your rule or Punk's?" Paige asked her

"It's mine" AJ said proudly "He supports it though" she laughed "I actually had a few uncomfortable run-ins with some male fans in the past and that's why that rule is in place"

"What happened?" Paige asked

"Right before Wrestelmania I got off the plane and it had to be about one in the morning. I was still living in Tampa and I was waiting for Punk and a few guys came up to me and asked for a photo. I agreed and before I knew it one grabbed my ass while the other ones laughed it up and tried to grab at me. It rubbed me the wrong way" AJ told her honestly "And it wasn't the first time but the fact that I was alone in a pretty empty airport it just shook me up"

"I'm sure Punk was less than thrilled" Paige snorted

"Oh my god he flipped out" AJ told her "He landed an hour after me and when I told him the story he searched the airport for the guys" she laughed

"That's really sweet" Paige told her

"Sweet yes, but we were literally in the airport for another hour and a half while he looked for the guys" AJ said laughing at the memory

"Too bad he didn't find them" Paige said seriously "Some men are so rude and disgusting"

"Well I'm actually glad he didn't find them because I'm pretty sure he would have killed them" AJ told her seriously "He was so angry and now anytime any male fan approaches me he won't even let them ask me for a picture"

"He really loves you" Paige said with a faint smile "You're very lucky"

"Yea" AJ smiled slightly "He's pretty protective"

"There's nothing wrong with that" Paige told her "I wish I had that"

"And you will" AJ assured her "I never thought I'd ever date Punk let alone be married to him. This time last year I was hoping we would still be friends now look at us"

"That is true" Paige smiled "You're really missing him, huh? You've had your phone glued to your hand the entire night"

"He's flying home tonight I just want to make sure he landed safely" AJ told her as she checked her phone again

* * *

Once Punk landed and the cab dropped him off at home he called AJ knowing her match would already be long over.

"Hey" Punk said to her

"You're home?" AJ asked him

"Yea just walked in." Punk told her

"Good" she said with a sigh

"You ok? Something happen in your match?" Punk asked her sensing her voice was a little off

"Yea it was great actually" AJ told him "I think we had one of our best matches yet"

"Ok so what's wrong?" Punk asked

"So before I got the arena there was this male fan that asked to take a picture with me-" before AJ could finish the story Punk cut her off

"Did he touch you?" Punk asked firmly

"No, no" AJ assured him quickly "That's the problem, he tweeted I wouldn't let him touch me and now I'm being ripped online for it"

"Who cares?" Punk asked "No one should be touching you period" he told her

"Some people are saying my head has gotten so big now other people are saying it's because of you" AJ told him honestly "I'm sorry. Anything I do know is going to lead back to you for some reason"

"I _don't_ want strange men touching you" Punk reminded her "And I'll tell that to world. I don't care if people think I'm a crazy obsessive husband"

"It just sucks that people are picking this apart" AJ said to him "They don't even know the story"

"Well let's see how all these people would feel if they were being pawed out constantly or there sister or daughter or wife were constantly being felt up by men" Punk said in angry voice "It's stories like this that make me happy to be gone. Do not let it get to you. Just because you're a wrestler and you perform on TV doesn't give people a free pass to put their hands on you and if you don't like it that's all that matters"

"Ugh" AJ groaned "I hate this. I hate being away from you for this long and I hate being picked apart for every little thing I do online"

"You're going to see me in a few days and like I said you don't owe anyone an explanation" Punk told her "Besides I'm the only man in the world who should be touching you and if anyone has a problem with that they can talk to me"

"I love you" AJ said smiling over the phone "You always cheer me up"

"I love you too" Punk said to her "So if we could backtrack slightly…you're still going to dress like Harley Quinn right?"

"I promise" AJ assured him "I already have an outfit"

"Is it in the house?" Punk asked intrigued

"Why you want to try it on yourself?" AJ teased

"Don't ruin this moment" Punk warned "I've had take cold showers for the last week and it's not fun" he told her causing her to giggle

"We'll make up for this week I promise" AJ said to him

"We're not leaving the house until you have to leave for work again" Punk threatened "I'm going to go shopping and fill the fridge up and make sure we have plenty of bottled water"

"I was hoping we could go for a ride on your bike" AJ said to him

"I don't know how we'd fit it into our really busy schedule" Punk told her honestly "And that would require you to wear clothes and I just wasn't planning on any of that at all"

"I don't have to wear clothes" she teased

"Oh so you want to see me get into a fist fight over you" Punk laughed "I was actually thinking if you started wearing loose sweaters and baggy jeans, and didn't brush your hair at all men would probably stop grabbing at you"

"There's a dress code here now" AJ reminded him with a laugh

"I don't care about the code" Punk told her simply "I care about you and I want you safe on the road"

"I am safe" AJ said to him

"Well now I feel like since this guy bought attention to the fact you don't like to be touched people are going to find that to be a challenge and try even harder now" Punk admitted "Promise me you'll continue to travel with somebody or I really will join you on the road and trust me Vince is going to hate it"

"I promise" AJ assured him

"Good" Punk said to her

"I've got to go" AJ said to him "We're packing up and leaving the arena now, I'll call you when I get back to the hotel"

"Ok" Punk said to her

"And because you were such a good husband and didn't blow over a hundred thousand dollars I'm going to send you a little surprise" AJ told him "It's just a little sneak preview of my outfit for Wednesday."

"Seriously?" Punk asked dramatically "There's a preview"

"It's not much" AJ said to him

"That's even better" Punk assured her "Send it, send it, send it"

"Relax pervert I'll send it once we hang up" AJ said with a laugh

"Great I love you" he said then quickly hung up on her causing her to let out a laugh

"I love you too" she added as a caption for the picture she had taken last night when she was alone in her hotel room for him.

* * *

**Just a short little story, hope you all enjoyed it! Still working on ideas for my next big story...I'll keep you all posted!**


End file.
